Dreams are Just That
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: Running from reality would get her nowhere.


**Note: The following fic is based on the story Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. If confused by any of the references made, please give Always x and x Forever a read for clarification purposes.**

Canary smiled, utterly entranced by the small balls of green light moving about the chilly night air. The singing crickets made gazing up at the small beings all the more enjoyable. Killua shifted from his spot directly next to her, Canary watching him turn over on to his side out of the corner of her eye. His fingers gently brushed her cheek, the beautiful woman turning her head to look at him. She turned over on her side, Killua setting his hand down on her waist before pulling her closer. Their foreheads were centimeters away from touching, their lips practically brushing.

His hand left her waist, coming up to caress her cheek. There was no longer any space between their lips, Killua coaxing her mouth open with his tongue, Canary giving his tongue the entrance it desired. He pulled away, Canary feeling a bit winded as he gently turned her over onto her back before climbing on top of her, bringing his mouth back down on hers again.

She was completely out of breath, shivering slightly as a cool breeze passed over her naked, sweat slicked body. Killua rolled off of her, turning her over on to her side before resting his chin atop her head. He lightly traced his fingers up and down her body. She closed her eyes, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"I love you," was the last thing she heard him say.

When she opened her eyes, she was lying on her back in bed. Canary sighed. How could a single passionate look, a soft brush of the cheek be enough to trigger these dreams? Killua would never touch her like that, would never handle her body gently before switching gears and making her cry out and gasp for breath as he showed her just how rough he could be. He'd never look at her like she mattered most in the world, like she was so much more than the woman from a city of garbage and destitution. Never in reality, would he say to her "I love you".

Sighing once more, Canary got out of bed. She needed some fresh air. She had almost made it to the front door when a quiet voice made her turn back.

"Please, Canary."

Canary blinked, lips parting as she stared at the white haired man asleep on the couch. Killua was curled into a ball, tears trailing down his pale cheeks.

"Don't die," Killua whimpered.

Canary felt a twinge in her heart, hurrying over to the couch. Canary gave her friend's shoulder a gentle shake. "Kil—"

Canary gasped, frozen in place, fear in her eyes as Killua held his sharp nails dangerously close to her throat. More tears cascaded down his cheeks as he stared at her with hurt, angry eyes.

Killua blinked, the drowsiness beginning to ebb away, his killing intent steadily fading. The scowl he was wearing melted away as he realized it wasn't his mother's neck his deadly nails were grazing but…Canary's! C-Canary!

"Shit!" Killua cursed, quickly yanking his hand back. He watched her let out a relieved breath. Dammit! H-He hadn't meant to… S-She had been… More tears welled up in his eyes.

"You were dead, Canary," Killua said, voice cracking.

Canary looked up at the man, overwhelmed by the emotion in his eyes. Never once had she seen those blue windows reflect with such despair. She stiffened as Killua suddenly stretched out his hand toward her, disbelief shining in her eyes as he cupped her cheek.

"Thank god," Killua said shakily. "I'm not dreaming… You're really here. You're alive."

H-He was treating her with the same gentleness she thought she'd only experience in her dreams. In his dream…she'd been dead? And her death, though only a dream, saddened him so? There was so much sadness in his eyes, an amount that she never thought would be on her account.

"I've already lost Alluka," Killua said, doing everything in his power to hold back the sob at the back of his throat. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Canary's. "I can't lose you, too."

Canary reached up to wipe away the new tears trickling down his face, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not going anywhere, Killua."


End file.
